The Camera Adds Ten Pounds
by SwordedPen
Summary: Derek gets discovered for a role on a tv show, so does a new girl who attends his school...romance blooms, on and off the set.
1. Moving To a New Place

**A/N:** Okay, so basically, Derek gets discovered at a local mall for a part on a TV show, that same day a girl who just moved into town also got discovered for a part on that same show. She ends up at Derek's school and a relationship develops, on and off the set.

Canada. We're moving to Canada. I don't understand. I've been a great kid all my life. Honor roll, squeaky clean record, never forgot to do my chores, and now this. My mom decides we need a new start and we should start it in Canada. What about me? Does she even care that I think that we're doing just fine and a new start might not start something good anyway? And that I am going to be missing out on concerts with my best buddies and makeover nights with Alison. No chance of me becoming the president of my grade, (like that would happen anyway)-but still. This officially sucks.

And come on. Canada? Why couldn't we move somewhere cool like California, or even Florida or something. Canada is cold. I don't really like the cold that much. Because the cold means snow, which means people constantly pelt other people with tons of it, and think it's "fun". But, of course, I can't tell my mom all that. I mean she's already really bummed that my dad and her split up, so I've got to nod my head and pretend I'm psyched to move away from everything I know.

"You ready hun?" My mom was honking the horn.

I sighed as I grabbed my brand new suitcase, and trudged over to the car. Mp3 in hand, I plopped down in the front seat, and prepared for a long ride.

"Molly, hunnie, wake up, we're here." This was the third time I'd fallen asleep, but what do you expect. It takes about two days to get to Canada from Jersey. I opened my eyes groggily. It was really dark outside. I looked at my watch. Three in the morning. How did she expect me to function? She ushered me out of the car and into a medium sized house. It was decent, but from what I could see in the current darkness, it was slightly smaller than our old one. I was still half asleep so she guided me over to the couch, and told me she'd wake me up around seven. I nodded, and lied down, falling into an easy, comfortable sleep.


	2. Surprise at the Mall

I woke myself up around six, and rummaged around the kitchen. My mom had brought in everything and there were boxes all over the place. Unfortunately, there was no lightbulb, so I had to make due with the meager light from outside. But, the good thing was, there was some food in the fridge, since we'd apparently stopped at a supermarket before getting here. I took out some orange juice, and the rest of the muffin I'd gotten from Dunkin Donuts. Munching happily, I stepped outside, and sat on the step. My pocket started vibrating, and I realized someone was trying to call me.

"Hello?"

"MOLLY!" someone shouted then, "Is she there? Let me talk to her.", "Back off, relax." "Owww, you're stepping on my foot."

"Helllloo?"

"Oh, sorry Molly, its us!"

"Ohmygod! Dude, how are you guys?"

"We're great. How are you?"

"Eh. I'm icky, I mean, I've barely been here a day, and already I'm dreading it. Plus, we're obviously going to be living out of boxes for the next few weeks, and we don't have any lightbulbs. This really sucks. And I miss you guys to pieces."

"Yeah, well Alison's mad cause she doesn't have someone to makeover anymore, and you know why Rena's upset. And I'm just mad, because you left without your present, but I'll send it to you via mail. So don't worry much."

"Yeah but still. I mean, I dunno. I guess, I'm just scared and all. You know how I suck at making new friends."

"Well, as long as you don't piss anyone off. Besides, weren't you talking about moving to Canada anyway...?"

"Yes, but that wasn't until I was older and had traveled the world first. And we were supposed to do it all together, not apart. So this totally doesn't count."

"Okay, okay we get it, you resent the fact that you moved. But you have got to get over it. And LIVE YOUR LIFE. Now, you're in Canada, so umm...shake things up a bit. Be yourself. And don't forget, we will always be just a cell phone call away!"

"I love you guys."

"Yeah, we know. Hehe. Bye!"

"Bye."

"Molly!" My mom was looking for me. Uh-oh.

I quickly closed my phone, and shuffled back into the house.

"Oh thank god, I thought you left or something."

"Mom, I'm not stupid."

She shook her head at me, and called me over. I helped her put in a few new lightbulbs, and voila! Everything was illuminated. After an hour of unpacking, she finally let me go and unpack on my own. She showed me which room was mine, and I got to work, since I had quite a bit to unpack. After unpacking every single box marked "MOLLY'S ROOM", I plopped down on my newly situated bed, and relaxed. But not for long.

"Molly, get dressed. We're going out."

"Where could we possibly be going today?"

"The mall. Now c'mon it's time to get dressed."

I nodded, and proceeded to do as told-as per usual. A pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a sweater later, I was ready to go. My mom was wearing something that only a teenager should be allowed to wear legally, and I shuddered a bit. It's bad enough that my mom's so much lighter than me most people think she's like my half sister, but now, they'd just assume we were friends. FRIENDS? At her age? She's like fourty or something. I was cursed with a young looking mom, and believe me, I can totally understand how "Stacy" (Stacy's mom has got it going on...) must feel. My mom's half white, so her hair's generally straight, and she's a really light caramel color. My dad, is african american. So I'm just a medium brown kid with thick, long, extremely poofy hair. But, thanks to the wonders of a GREAT flat iron, it was pretty tame today, but I still stuck it in a pony tail...just in case it started to get a mind of it's own. We drove around until we found the mall and then we split up, but I had to meet back with my mom at the food court in four hours.

As I stood there, alone in the mall, I felt like a baby bird that the mom had been to hasty with and pushed it out of the nest before it could fly. I was stranded in the middle of a crowded mall all by myself, and had no idea what to do. So, I found a bench, sat down, and decided I'd pass the time by people watching.


	3. Deana, and Molly, and Derek, Oh My!

So, as I'm sitting there, this woman in a really nice blue suit and rhinestone glasses comes up to me.

"Excuse me, I'm Miranda Hoppser and I'm the casting director for B&M. Can I sit and talk with you for a moment."

"Er...okay I guess." I thought maybe the lady had seen me with my mom and wanted her to do a campaign for hotter looking women in their fourties.

"My god. You are the perfect Deana! I mean, it's like your the exact replica of this character. She's the title character of a book series, and the big heads at B&M have decided to make the book a tv series. So, they sent me out to find two fresh faces, and I think I've found the first. Tell me honey, have you done any acting before, how old are you, is your guardian or parent here with you?" As she was asking me all these quesitons she pulled out a paperback book and showed me the freaky truth. I did look exactly like that character. Talk about CREEEEPPPYY.

"Umm, okay, so the resemblance is uncanny but I don't think I'd be that great, and other than a few school plays I haven't done much acting, I'm fifteen, and my mom's here."

"Honey, can ya just read these few lines for me." She'd taken out a stapled set of papers, and pointed to a highlighted line.

"Err... 'A place all my own, that no one in the whole wide world could find me in. It'd be a little world, just for me. And then, I could feel like I was apart from everyone else, and just that once have something that no one could ever take away from me." Now, mind you, I wasn't monotonous, and I think I did pretty well, but god, this lady had this huge grin on her face.

She whipped out a blue cellphone, pressed a few numbers and began talking rapidly.

"George, I found us a perfect Deana. But I just have to get her to come down and see you. Mhm. And you'll never guess it, so I'll just tell you, she's like a freaking clone of the book character. I swear. Well you'll just have to see her. Yeah, no luck yet for Robert's character...I'll scout around some more but still..yeah I gotta go." She grinned back at me. "Can you take me to where your parent is?"

"Uh, my mom said she'd meet me in the food court soon."

"To the food court it is then."

She led me in the general direction so I didn't have to bother with the map. As we made our way, I noticed my mom was early. She was stuffing pretzels into her mouth, and when she saw me, she stood up.

"Hreeyy." she mumbled through pretzel bits.

"Mom, this is Miranda Hoppser, Ms. Hoppser, this is my mother."

"Hi, Sydney." My mom put her hand out and Miranda shook it.

"It's so nice to meet, you Sydney, as I was telling your daughter. She looks exactly like our title character for a new show. And I was wondering if you could possibly bring her down to the studio to audition for the heads? I mean, she pretty much already passed the first two levels of the audition process and she's pretty much a shoe in for the role, it's just they need to approve first." Jeeze that woman must've had some big lungs. She held the book out towards my mom, and she gasped a bit noticing the similarities.

"Hm, well can I have a website, and possibly a phone number too?"

"Yeah sure. Here you go, that's my card, and that's the company's card."

"Okay, so I guess if everything checks out, I'll bring her by tomorrow. Does that work?"

"Works perfectly!"

"Okay, thanks. Bye!" My mom waved, and Miranda left. I ordered a burger and me and my mom discussed how we'd check to make sure it wasn't a scam. You can never be too careful.

...Meanwhile, on the other side of the mall...

"Guess who went on a date with Amanda Copperplayt last weekend?"

"Derek, you're the MAYAN!" Sean slapped hands with Derek.

"Don't you think you should slow down a bit. If you keep up at this pace you'll have dated all the girls in our grade in two months." Sam replied.

"Look, I can't help it if I'm irresistable. What can I say? The ladies love Derek." The rest of the guys cracked up.

"Yeah whatever..." Sam said.

"Look Derek, we're going to head over to the store down there, we'll be right back." The guys started in the opposite direction.

Miranda Hoppser's eyes widend. She couldn't believe her luck. Two identical characters in one day. What could be the catch? Maybe this kid couldn't act. Hm...she'd find out soon enough.

"Excuse me young man, but if I do say so, you look exactly like Robert from a popular book series." He gave her a blank stare so she brought out the book and pointed at the character. His eyes widend in shock, and his mouth dropped.

"I do.."

"Yeah, and we're going to turn that into a television show. I'm the casting directer, Miranda Hoppser, and I was hoping you'd come in tomorrow for an audition."

"Sure thing! Give me the address, and I'll be there."

"Here you go." She handed him the company's business card, and her own. "Call if you need directions, and go to the address on B&M's card. Can't wait to see you there." And with that, she was gone.


	4. Woah Baby!

**A/N:** In this fic, Emily and Trevor are going out, so that Emily won't get in the way of a future relationship between Derek and Molly...So, sorry Demily fans. (Plus I love the pairing of Tremily a little more.)

The audition went great. Miranda gave me a script, and told me to learn my lines by Friday. I am SO EXCITED!!!! I mean, I am on a new television series, and this is a big deal. So, I thought I'd go out and buy one of the books, but I haven't had a chance to find a place where they AREN'T sold out...I'll have to look again this weekend. I'm really excited. Ahhh can't contain it either.

But, something that will take my mind off the good news is that I start school tomorrow. Highschool of course. I'm half excited, and half scared to death. I'm really worried that I won't make any friends, and will end up the social outcast. Hopefully if I turn on the charm, no one will be able to resist...but with me, that's not usually the case.

I woke up at six, and got ready, leaving the house in a knee length black denim skirt, black stockings, hot pink leg warmers, a striped shirt (hot pink stripes on a black background), and a black headband. I also had hot pink studs in my ears. Hot pink is my comfort color, and boy did I need it today. My choice of hair-do was a sloppy bun, with a piece hanging out simply because it refused to stay in. I ran out, so I wouldn't miss the bus, cause I knew I wasn't getting another ride.

As I made my way down the hallway to my locker, I took a good look around me. Looked just like a normal school to me, normal people, normal teachers. And then, some girl bumped into another kid which sent another flying. I grimaced. Poor girl. That looked embarrassing. Some boy was harrassing her about it, but she just gave him a dirty look and apologized to the others she'd tripped up. As I started opening my locker, she hobbled over, and I realized that she was my locker mate. And she was a neat freak. Not that, I'm a slob or anything, but I can be a bit messy...this might prove to be quite difficult in the long run.

"Hey, you must be my locker mate, I'm---"

"Klutzilla!" A boy across the hall interrupted. The same one that was riding her before about falling.

She rolled her eyes and continued. "I'm Casey."

"Hi, I'm Molly. I moved here from New Jersey."

"Wow, that's really far. Why'd you move?"

"I dunno, my mom had the idea, and we just went. It was sorta spur of the moment. She does lots of stuff like that now...after the divorce and all."

"Ouch. I'm sorry."

"Nah, don't worry about it. She's taking it harder than I am." I chuckled a bit. "So, I'm thinking we need to get you a helmet and some knee pads?"

"Yeah, I guess I am a bit of a klutz." She giggled.

"Not, so much. At least you don't make a mess of things. I swear, I've broken so many priceless china glasses, the kitchen cabinets are off limits to me."

"Wowww." We laughed a bit, then traded schedules. Another African American girl came up to us during this. I found out her name was Emily.

"So you guys have been friends for a while?"

"Ever since I moved here, Emily was the only one who bothered talking to me. And she's just plain awesome to have as a friend."

"Yup. Casey wouldn't survive if it weren't for me." Emily replied, and we all cracked up.

"Hey Em." A punk kid came up behind her and gave her a hug.

"Hey Trevor." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and turned back to us. "Molly, meet Trevor, he's my boyfriend."

"Hi Trevor, it's nice to meet you." We shook hands and then the bell rang.

Since my first class was not with any of them, I had to fend for myself, but within a few minutes I found the classroom and I was only a minute late. Thankfully. When I walked in to my class, I handed the teacher the note I got from the office, and he nodded.

"So, you're the new student huh? Molly. What a nice name. Now, Molly, hm... let's put you over there, next to Sam."

I nodded my thanks, and plopped down next to a blond kid. On his other side was the boy I recognized as Casey's bully. He looked like the cocky type of jerk that was always serial dating. I'd never even met the guy and already I didn't like him. But Sam, seemed nice enough. As the period went by, I almost dozed off, but tried to keep the best notes possible. Unfortunately, I ended up with a bunch of gibberish.

"Hey," I nudged Sam.

"Yeah?"

"D'ya think I could borrow your notes? I dozed off a little."

He laughed. "Sure." And slid his notebook over.

When the bell rang I handed back the notebook. I got up, and turned around a little too fast, knocking the books on my desk over and causing my desk to move a little to the right, exactly where Casey's bully was about to step. He tripped over the desk, and landed on his butt, his backpack next to him. Almost everyone was out of the class so no one even saw it but I still felt kind of bad.

"Watch where you're going newbie."

My brows furrowed, but I'm way too much of a wimp to stand up to anyone, so instead of telling him off, "Look, I'm sorry okay. It was an accident."

"Yeah whatever." He left, and I picked up the rest of my stuff.

By lunch, I was thoroughly depressed. The whole day so far had been quite unsuccessful, and I was beginning to dread the rest of the day. Casey waved me over to her table, and with my lunchbox in hand, I headed over. I sat down beside Emily and Trevor, and took out my PB&J.

"What's wrong you look pensive..." Casey asked.

"Wow, big word there Case!" Emily giggled.

I laughed too, "Oh nothing. It's just this jerk tripped over my desk, and went off on me. I apologized, but I wish I'd given him a piece of my mind."

"Let me guess...Derek." Casey rolled her eyes. "He's a jerk, and he's my stepbrother, but I've learned to live with it. You will too just give it some time."

"God, he just boils my blood so much. Ugh."

"Don't let him get under your skin." That came from Emily.

"Gee Em, I don't think you can talk." Casey stated.

"Shut up." Emily said nodding her head towards Trevor.

"Am I missing something here?"

"Oh well Emily used to have this massive crush on Derek---before you and her went out." She said to Trevor, and then turned back to me, "She was like obsessed. It was cute."

"God Case, you have the biggest mouth." Emily joked. Soon, the whole table was laughing.

"Hate to interrupt this lovely moment, but Casey I need some money." Came the voice of a very rude person, I recognized to be Derek.

"Get money from someone else Derek." she glared at him. He looked over, and saw me.

"Hey, what do you know, losers _are_ birds of a feather and they _do _flock together."

I glared at my sandwhich and wished for a backbone.

"Back off Derek. You're a real jerk." Casey retorted. "Go borrow money from Edwin."

"Whatever. Chill Klutzilla." He left, but unfortunately the uneasy air didn't leave with him.

After school I was off to my first rehearsal for the show. I was excited. On the show Deana has a crush, and I was hoping I'd get my very first kiss. Sure it'd be a "fake kiss" but I'd take any kiss at that point, I was beginning to think I was "boy proof". The director came, and took me into a room where we'd be doing our first cold read. I was reading the first few scenes and a scene with Robert, my potential boy friend on the show. After we finished running the first few scenes, I waited with the director, and the writers for "Robert" to come. Mildred came through the door, leading the last person, I expected, or wanted to see...Derek.


	5. Rehearsing

"You!" He whispered harshly. I wasn't too pleased either.

"Look, do _I_ look happy about this?" I whispered back.

"Good point."

"What was that Derek?" Mildred had been discussing something with the director and hadn't noticed our side conversation.

"Oh, nothing, I was just saying to umm...well her, that it was a good point and I'd take my seat." He straddled the chair next to me.

LIAR LIAR PANTS ON FIRE! After scolding myself, (I made a new years' resolution to be nicer to people, on the outside and inside, because of Karma mostly.) I turned to him, "Obviously neither of us wants to do this, but you're not ruining this oppertunity for ME, so, let's just deal with it, and get it over with."

"Fine. with. me." He slouched, and cleared his throat.

That got Mildred's attention and she left. He pulled out his script, and the director pulled his out too.

"So, I suppose we'll start at the top. Okay, action." He chuckled.

"Robert, Alexis told me what you were telling her before...and I just wanted to let you know, that even though I don't feel the same way we can still be friends."

"You don't feel the same way because there's no chemistry? Or is it because you don't want to dissapoint someone else?"

"God, Robert. Don't you get it? This would never work! We're from different worlds, times, and backgrounds. People like us can only be friends."

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that, but at least I know the truth now. You're nothing but a coward. You're afraid of letting in the only person who could actually love you."

"No, I'm scared of letting you get close enough to hurt me."

"Cut!" The director was beaming. "Great job guys, there is just such great underlying passion between the two of you." I think I threw up a little in my mouth when he said that. _Passion?_ With Derek? You have GOT to be kidding me.

After a few more scenes, he dismissed us. We were left alone to wait for our rides. My mom called me and told me she was stuck in traffic and wouldn't be able to make it.

"Crap." I muttered.

"What?"

"Someone's nosy." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, like I care what someone like you thinks."

"Glad to hear that."

"Aren't you getting a ride?" I turned to him.

"My mom's not gonna make it. I'll probably just call someone else or something."

"Yeah, well, uh... Casey's mom could probably give you a ride. Not that I care or anything, it's just not right in general to leave you stranded out here."

I rolled my eyes again...now, he wants to be nice? Well, I wasn't giving him that satisfaction. "That's okay, I'll walk." And so began my pathetic journey back home. Four miles away. Why was I so stubborn?


	6. Molly, I'd Like You To Meet Emmalyn

The following day had all the omens of a fantastic day! I woke up fresh, and early, and eager to get moving. My hair had been in rollers the night before, and the curls were a little haphazardly placed, so I pulled them back into a ponytail, but I was still on top of the world. Now some people like to dress up on great days, but not me. I like to dress down. Cause I feel so good about myself, I don't feel the need to impress others, so I dress for me. And today, I decided on my favorite black, and polka dotted (blue and white polka dots) pajama pants, and a light blue baggy tshirt. The final touch, was my favorite pair of shoes (van slipons with pink hippos on them). I played my video mp3 player at a medium volume and traipsed down the stairs.

"See ya mom!"

"Bye, Molly. Don't forget a fruit!" I nodded and grabbed a tangerine before making my way out.

"Molly! Over here!" Casey was waving me over. I noticed Derek behind her frowning. "You never told me that you're an actress!"

"Um...well, it's not like I'm doing much or anything, and you know, I haven't ever done anything professionally...plus, I just kinda bumped into it." Seemed, like I was bumping into everything good in my life these days.

"Yeah, well Derek was talking about how he saw you at the rehearsal, but he still hasn't told me what part you got." Derek's eyes were pleading with me. So I thought it over...tell Casey, and ultimately humiliate Derek, and blow my cover, or... simply pretend I was clueless and save Derek's ass. Now, I am a wimp, but I do have my moments.

"He didn't! How weird, cause we're costarring together. Apparently we're supposed to be some kinda couple thing, but whatever. It's pretty exciting." I smiled triumphantly as his face fell.

"Aww, you poor thing, that must be terrible." Casey giggled, and we went over to find Emily and Trevor.

Trevor was discussing aerodynamics, and Derek walked over. This was "bumping into Derek" number two for the day...I was hoping that I wouldn't have to stop counting on my fingers.

"Uhh...sorry to interrupt. Molly, can I see you for a sec?" I squinted at him, and figured it was probably harmless, so I agreed reluctantly. With a warning glance from Casey of course.

"Speak." We were over in the far corner next to the door.

"Uh..." Oh boy, the guy calls me over and then goes braindead. Great!

"You wanted to see me right?"

"Yeah, why'd you have to go and tell Casey? That was so uncalled for." He seemed to have collected himself fast.

"Why shouldn't I tell her? It's not a big deal. It's a tv show. Not real life. No need to get worked up over nothing."

"Yeah, but still. You're a loser. I'm cool. Being seen with you at all, is damaging my reputation. Being seen on a television show with you, is far worse."

"But it will be seen eventually, right?"

"Yes. But not yet. And I don't want word getting out, okay? I want to be the only star for a while. I like the way it feels."

"Whatever." If I stayed there a minute longer, there would probably be cartoon-like smoke coming out of my ears. And of course, then I'd go off ranting about this horrid thing with Casey and Emily, cause I'm too nice to say anything to his face...etc. etc. So it's good that I left when I left.

The rest of the day was uneventful, until lunch. Some blonde girl, with an outfit that could fit only a three year old stood up and cleared her throat. Miraculously, that was heard over all the noise, and we all turned to her expectantly. She giggled.

"I've heard a rumor, that Derek is going to be on an all new television show. This school's got a star!!!!!" She giggled again, and ran over to Derek, who was now standing and taking bows, giving him a hug. I could've sworn he attempted to cop a feel.

Casey stood up with her eyes in mid roll and cleared her throat as well. "Uh, Emmalynn? You've got it wrong. There are TWO stars here." She looked expectantly at me. I shrugged my shoulders at her and looked back down at my PB&J. She coughed. "And that star is... MOLLY!" She grinned, and Emily and Trevor hoisted me up.

Derek was giving her the death glare, as a few people clapped. I was suprised. No one even knew I existed until now.

"I don't see Emmalyn giving you a hug." Sam was behind me, I turned, and smiled. "Yeah, I guess I must have an extra chromosome or something." Me and smart humor don't match. He laughed anyway, and turned to look at Casey.

"Congrats." Trevor shook my hand. "I should've known you were a lot more special than any of the other new students around here."

"Yeah, yeah, it's just tv. Nothing world wide." But I was smiling anyway-until Emmalyn strode up with her arm around Derek's waist and his around her shoulder.

Aww, they were such a great couple. A slut, and an asshole. How cute!

Emmalyn seperated herself from him, and beckoned me over. Me, being an idiot, followed.

"Look, I understand you're his love interest on the show. But get it into your head, that there could NEVER be anything between you and Derbear. He's mine. So hands off, newb. This is my territory, and you're just a pawn in my game. So get your innocent little ass off my turf. I don't have time to deal with garbage like you. Got it?" She smiled venemously, and turned back to 'Derbear'. She made me want to puke, all over her impossibly high heeled STRIPPER shoes.

As Derek was passing by he whispered, "What was that about." I glared at him. The nerve he had, as if he hadn't gotten his crazy girlfriend on me.

He probably thought that if he had me beat up, they would cast another girl in my part. Someone hotter, and more interesting, oh and someone who actually cared about what he thought. You know, a groupie type girl. Just like Emmalyn.

"Hey, are you okay? What did Emmalyn say?" Emily asked.

"She told me to keep my paws off Derek, in a much sweeter way." I said sarcastically sighing. "As if I even wanted to be near that excuse for a human being."

"Aww, don't worry about it. Emmalyn's like those little fancy dog's that keep barking. Her bark is a lot worse than her bite. In other words, she's harmless." Trevor chuckled.

"And apparently stupid. I mean, what would make her think that you'd want Derek?" Casey added.

"Maybe her super tight top is cutting off the blood flow to her head?" Everyone cracked up. Yay! I'd made a funny!!!

"Either that or her thong's really riding up her ass." I giggled at Emily's joke.

This was fun...laughing at the enemy's expense. We all high-fived before leaving to go to class.

Thankfully the rest of the day was uneventful. But there was a message on the machine informing me about another rehearsal the next day, and the shooting the day after that. We were shooting our first episode already?!? Hmm...what was that called again? Oh yes, the pilot episode. This was going to get fun.


	7. Nose Dives and Little Sibs

The shoot was here. I was so nervous, I thought my heart would stop. I mean, this wasn't just any rehearsal, there would be cameras, and costumes, and makeup, and hair. Oh my goodness, I was going to have a heart attack. My forhead was clammy, along with the rest of my body, and just everything around me was spinning. It took me two hours extra to get ready, even though I'd probably spend another three hours in hair and makeup. Still, I wanted to look poised and confident to make up for the chaos going around inside of me. As I stepped into the brightly lit room, I noticed Derek in deep discussion with the director. A makeup lady zoomed out of a doorway and ran to me, pulling me the way she'd come.

"You might take a while." She said, looking at my just washed hair.

After two hours, of washing, conditioning, blowdrying, combing out, and finally flat ironing, my hair was finally almost done. She arranged it neatly into a casual ponytail and sent me on my way, to makeup and costuming. I threw on a pair of jeans and a butterfly t-shirt, and sat down in a comfy chair to await the makeup artist. She gave me a "natural" look, but what I don't get is why put on makeup to look natural? Well, she kept going on about not wanting me to look "washed out" so I figure that has something to do with it. Finally I got my mic. It was go time!

So after the first few scenes took place, it was time to start taping the scenes with "Robert"-or Derek as I now know him to be. He was walking towards the set, and he tripped over a cord. I've seen trips, and falls, but that was THE worst fall I have ever seen. He took a nose-dive to the floor and did not get up. So someone ran around frantically trying to get the paramedics and I got to ride in an ambulance. Woohoo...well it would've been more fun if the circumstances had been a little lighter. And sure, I know Derek's a pain in my ass and all, but that doesn't mean I think the guy should just drop dead in the middle of a taping. All these thoughts went through my head (me over analyzing as usual) about what if he never woke up, and what if he _was_ gone forever. It would be so strange having to get used to someone else as Deana's love-able best friend...and I'd have to find someone else to glare at during school hours. It would just be a huge shift that I would not be ready for. So, as I sat there, next to an unconcious Derek, in an ambulance, sirens whirling... I hoped to god, that he would wake up. And not because I have feelings for him or anything so get that out of your head, it's just that life would be unbalanced without Derek, and I don't need any more unbalance then I already have-thank you very much.

We get to the hospital, and I'm sitting in the waiting room of the ER left to simmer in my worries even more and finally the doctor comes out and says that someone can go in. The director had called Derek's family but they were having trouble getting there so I figured I might as well go in. I mean, if I was waking up from being temporarily unconcious, I would not want to wake up alone, you know? He was already sitting up when I got there staring into space. I immediately thought he'd gotten some brain damage or something until he said, "I didn't know the losers convention decided to gather in my hospital room."

Hahahhaha, yeah, that's reallllll smart. Insult the only person here who actually waited to see if you were okay. Keeping that tidbit to myself, I directed an awesome glare towards him and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"That was a pretty nasty fall you took there. Wish I had my camera..." I struck back!

"Niceeee. Yeah, it must've been the shock of seeing you in all that clown makeup...although I'm not sure why, since you look like that anyway."

"Ouch. That hurt a lot, coming from a stripper's beau!"

"Smerek, you're okay!" This adorable little kid ran into the room shouting his name...except it wasn't really his name...some weird spin on his name...err I dunno.

"Hey Smarti!"

She stopped abrubtly and stared up at me. "Who's that?" she pointed.

"Uhh..."

I interrupted Derek, "I'm Molly. What's your name?"

"Marti!" she smiled.

"Aww, well it was very nice to meet you Marti. Byeee." I figured it was time to head home, and check my messages to figure out what was going to change in teh taping schedule.

She waved, and I saw Casey and the rest of her family making their way to his room. She waved at me and I smiled back. I couldn't wait to get home and get some rest.


	8. Sleepovers Can Be Fun

My cell phone started up early Saturday morning, and I was awoken to the tune of John Mayer's "Waiting On The World To Change"-and yes, I happen to think he's pretty darn hot for a middle-aged guy. So, here I am, in bed, at seven thirty, and my phone is ringing...two options, a) leave it, roll over and continue sleeping, which sounds best if you ask me or b) get up and pick it up just incase it's an emergency. So, I chose B just in case.

"Hellooo?"

"Hey, it's Casey!" God, who is that happy at seven thirty in the morning on a Saturday?

"Hiii. What's up?"

"Not much, but can you do me a favor. PRETTY PLEASE?"

"Depends on the favor. Spill."

"Um, Sam wants to go on a date today, but I was supposed to babysit Marty...and Derek will be in and out, and oh my gosh I just reallllllly wanna go, cause Sam and I haven't had any alone time, so I was hoping you could babysit Marty for me? Please? I mean, my parents met you sort of at the hospital, and they know we're close friends and all and you're responsible. So would you please do me this huge favor? I promise to repay you with the best slumber party tonight or something. So please?"

"Sure, Case. It's totally no big deal. Just give me the time and address."

"Umm as soon as you can get here, and.."she continued on while I looked for a piece of paper and wrote down the address.

An hour later, I was showered, dressed, and ready to go. So I gave her a quick call, told my parents I'd be at Casey's for a sleepover, and set off. She only lived a block away, so that was pretty convenient. Once I got in there, Marty rushed over to show me her tea party stuff, and dragged me up to her room. I barely had a chance to say hi to Nora and George, and bye to Casey. Derek was gone at hockey practice, and Edwin and LIzzy, Casey's other siblings, were preoccupied with projects.

"TEA PARTY TEA PARTY!!" Marty yelled.

"Okay, Marty. Where should I sit?" She pointed to a bare spot on the floor, next to a huge stuffed teddy bear and a tiny beanie baby rabbit.

"You're next to Mr. Fluffkin, and Ms. Bunny."

I giggled, and took a seat. "Now what kind of tea are we having dear?" I said in a fake british accent. (What, I really got into the game okay?)

"Tea and bread!" She handed me a plastic tea cup and some plastic bread which I pretended to consume.

At one point we were talking about school, and Marty was telling me about all her friends.

"SMARTY, I'm gonna get you!" Someone cried down the hall, figuring it was Edwin I ignored it, and Marty took my lead.

Then, Derek ran in, and upon seeing me crashed into our lovely tea set up and ended up flat on his face yet again.

"Not again!" I groaned.

He recovered pretty quickly though, and stood up. "Where's Casey? You're not Casey..."

"Wow..someone's observative. Casey went out with Sam so she called me to babysit. I hope that's not a problem.."

"Pshh, problem? Yeah, whatever I'm totally cool."

Marty was watching us go back and forth like a tennis match.

"I hope you know you ruined out tea party."

"Not my problem."

"SMEREK! Say sorry to Molly now."

"Sorry..." He grumbled staring at the floor.

"I can't hear you," she said. I, meanwhile was trying my hardest not to laugh hysterically.

"Sorry." He said to me.

"Sorry who?" Marty continued prodding him.

"Sorry Molly."

"Good. Now, you wanna join in Smerek?"

"Actually..."

"I said, you wanna join in Smerek?" I figured the only reason she was being polite was cause I was around.

"Okay, okay...I'll join in Smarti."

She proceeded to ask him about life, and who he loved and this got some amusing responses. But, I had to go to the bathroom, so I figured I could leave them together for a bit. However, when I returned the lights were off, and there was an ominous feeling in the room. If I was smart, I would've stayed in the light...but I'm not, so I went in, and got pounced on.

"RARRRRHHH!"

"ACK!" I screamed and the lights flipped on and I was underneath a surprisingly heavy Derek.

"Hey, you're not Marti."

"What, were you going to tackle Marti too?" A guy that heavy would've crushed her.

"Well..uh...no, but I kinda tripped over that chair."

I couldn't help, it, I had to laugh. I mean, here's this guy who calls Casey "Klutzilla" yet, whenever I see him, he's always falling.

"What's so funny?"

"The irony of _you_ calling _Casey_ 'Klutzilla.'" He knew it was kinda funny so he started laughing as well...and of course I happened to be staring at his eyes..and well for a second I almost lost it there but thankfully, something snapped me back to reality.

"Hey, could you possibly get off of me now?" I said, mid-laugh.

"Oh, oh oh uh..yeah sorry." He got up, and looked around and decided to go to his room and leave me and Marty alone. The rest of the day babysitting Marty went well. Derek had gone out to the Mall with his pals and was just hanging out so I didn't have to worry about him.

Then, Casey's parents finally came home, shortly followed by Casey. After dinner, she insisted we watch a movie up in her room...but forgive me for not wanting to watch "Beauty and the Beast" for the umpteenth time. So I told her I was gonna take a walk for a while.

When I stepped outside I realized how chilly it was for fall. That's Canada for ya. On the grass there was a hockey puck and stick...being compulsive, I picked it up and started hitting the puck back and forth.

Needless to say, I am not the most athletic person, but I don't completely suck so I was kinda enjoying the mindless repetition of hitting it back and forth, and then I hit it a little bit too far...so I ran to get it only to find Derek holding his puck with a smug grin.

"Play much?"

"Haha, give it back."

"Excuse me, but I believe this is my puck, and my stick, and you never did ask my permission."

"Fine, here, you happy?" I was kinda tired from a long day and wasn't in the mood to put up with him. So I started walking back to the house.

He jogged to catch up with me. "And anyway, that's not exactly how you play hockey. I can show ya..."

"You sure you're slut of a girlfriend wouldn't get all jealous and threaten me again?"

"Yeah, sorry about that...Emma...she can just get a little overheated sometimes. But she's perfectly harmelss."

"Whatever."

"Come on, I'll show you how to play then we can play a game...loser buys ice cream."

"Fine..." I really didn't want to go back in to watch Beauty and the Beast. You would've chosen this option too, unless you enjoy hearing Casey warble out the songs through her tears.

So he showed me how to properly grip the stick, and no, it wasn't suggestive in any way, he brought out another stick and just demonstrated so it wasn't like he had his arms around me so get your mind out of the gutter okay? Then we practiced for a bit, and we played. I think he went easy on me, but I won, and we had to walk down to the ice cream place.

"Hey Rob, two cones please."

"Your usual...and what for your girlfriend here? I like this one, she's sweet."

"Oh, uh, Rob...this isn't my girlfriend."

"Oh...sorry hun. Yeah, you're right, you deserve better than Derek. You single?" I laughed, and he got a little more serious, "So whaty'll ya have hun?"

"How about a cherry italian ice?"

"Sure...I'll give you an extra scoop free, cause you're so sweet..." I laughed again and Derek found us a table. 

So, the ice creams came, and we talked for a little while. It was nice, cause for once we weren't arguing or anything...we were just talking like regular, civilized people.

"So do you like it better in Canada or back home?"

"Well...I miss my friends, but Canada's not so bad...I mean, it's not like I really loved my home state and all...it's really the people that make the places great..you know what I mean?"

"Yeah..."

And our conversation continued on, and we realized the time.

"Crap...Casey's going to be wondering where I am."

"Casey? Not your parents?"

"Oh, nah, I'm sleeping over."

Derek started choking on his ice cream.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine, I just uh...wasn't aware. Heh..heh.."

"Okay then..." I got up and we started walking back.

Thankfully the movie was over by the time I walked into the house, and Casey was going to start "The Devil Wears Prada"...which I did want to see, so I was pretty happy about that.

The night wasn't so bad, and there was still more to come.


	9. Kristin Throws One Hell of a Party

**A/N:** Thanks so much for everyone who's keeping tabs on the story...and commenting and such. I really appreciate it, and it keeps me going...even when I run out of ways to keep the story going. Heh. So thanks for the support!!

"Come on, do you really think you can find a word that rhymes with orange?" Casey was clicking links on google like a mad woman.

"Yeah, even you couldn't be that dumb." Derek quipped.

Casey turned and glared, "Don't you have somewhere else to be?" He'd joined in on the slumber party antics shortly after we finished "The Devil Wears Prada" and Casey stopped fawning over Anne Hathaway's movie boyfriend.

"Well...seeing as it's almost midnight, and our curfew is eleven, the answer to that would be no. Which means, I can either attempt to get sleep with you two shrieking constantly, or join in on the festivities."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." Casey had returned into super-search-mode.

I just chuckled, and flipped through a copy of In Style that Casey had lying on her bed. My elbows were propped up on the edge of her bed, and my tummy rested on some silky pillows. I was quite comfortable, which was a good thing, cause Casey probably wouldn't give up till she found the rhyming word.

"GOT IT!" Casey yelled triumphantly. We both turned over and stared expectantly. "Well...I'm not sure if it's one word...most likely two but, listen to the sound, 'door-hinge'!" She giggled gleefully, while Derek and I roller our eyes simultaneously.

I stifled a yawn. "Case, I know it's only like...twelve fifteen or so, but I'm really getting tired."

"Have some of this!" Derek threw over a bag of what looked to be chocolate. Reading the sticker it said, "Java Beans Covered in Chocolate".

"Wouldn't it have been easier to write, Chocolate Covered Java Beans instead?" I questioned. Derek just shook his head.

"Just try them."

I sighed, and popped a few into my mouth. Chewing the actual coffee bean was kinda gross but I did feel a zap of energy. No wonder Casey was so peppy all the time, she must live on this stuff. So now with my newly aquired energy I was ready for whatever else Casey had in mind.

"Hey, let's go play freeze tag!" Note to self...keep Casey away from chocolate covered coffee beans.

Fortunately Derek cut in, "Better idea-Kristin Lexiford was throwing a party tonight. It ends at three...and since it's only twelve seventeen we have almost three hours to enjoy."

"But, we'd have to sneak out PAST our curfew to go there, and I'm sure there are no parents, and substances we shouldn't be around." Casey objected.

"Let's go!" I threw on my coat and was ready.

Casey however, still had this extremely worried look on her face, but Derek was out the door. "Come on, let's goooo." I pleaded.

"Fine. But if we get into any kind of trouble, you owe me BIG time."

"Okay, it's a deal." We laughed and followed Derek out into the night. "You do know where you're going right?" I asked..cause I certaintly didn't want to get lost in the cold.

"I've been over her house _plenty_ of times, so believe me, I know where I'm going."

"I bet you have." Casey stated sarcastically, causing me to almost die with laughter.

We finally got there, and knocked on the door, only to be rushed in immediately. Music was blaring from speakers all around the room and the place was packed. There were a LOT of people here...and I admit, since I'd never been to an actual un-adult supervised party before, I was a little scared. Casey and I figured we'd have to stick together...that is until she started chatting up a cute guy. After fifteen minutes of constant noise, I got tired of it, and tried to find a quiet room. I had a little bit of success after walking in on lots of makeout sessions and finally found one room that was empty and quiet. I sighed, and relaxed for a bit as I reflected on the day. There was a knock, and then Derek came in. At first he didn't see me, but then he did...and his face sort of lit up for a second, and then he got smug as usual.

"Not enjoying the party?"

"Nah...it got a little to rowdy for me."

"Ah, I see, you're sensitive huh?"

"No...I was just getting tired of loud music and a packed room. And chaos..."

"Relax, I'm just kidding. You know, it's our thing, I insult you, and you insult me back...to no avail of course..as per usual."

"Whatever." I let my head rest on the wall.

"What's up? You seem upset."

"Wow...captain obvious. Did you just get that?"

He sat down beside me and nudged me. "Come on, you can tell me. We're like totally best buds now."

"If you speak in that voice again I might just puke." He laughed, and it was infectious.

"Sersiouly though, what's your deal?"

"Wow...great way to put it." I glared...here we were at square one again.

"Sorry...but being subtle is obviously not my strong point. I'm Derek..and Derek Venturi doesn't do subtle."

I chuckled softly, "I don't think I even have a deal honestly. I just feel kinda drained."

"Ahh...I see, our hockey game tired you out huh?"

"Umm...who won again?"

"Yeah whatever." I grinned.

"You've got a nice smile..."

"Uh...thanks I suppose."

"Too bad, the rest of your face doesn't go with it."

"I walked right into that one." I groaned.

He laughed and stood up. "The party's not a party without me, so I've gotta go. But it was nice trading insults with ya."

"Uh-huh, whatever. Just watch out, cause one of these days, I'll surprise you with a good one."

He laughed, and shut the door gingerly.

I glanced at my watch...and realized I was in for two more hours of this. Why did I agree to come in the first place?


	10. Orange Juice and Pillow Wars

I woke up to a spinning room and the only thing I could truly remember right away was collapsing in front of the McDonald-Venturi's door. I sat up, and my body didn't seem to like that much so I plopped right back down. Looking up I realized I was in a room...but it wasn't Casey's. It was Derek's. Holy crap! It was DEREK'S ROOM?! I quickly shot up, and checked to make sure everything was intact. After a close examining, I seemed to be fully clothed, and the only difference from yesterday was the sore body, and a little bump on the side of my head that was bruised. I heard the sound of two people talking and then Derek walked in.

"Ahh, so she finally wakes." He smirked and handed me an asprin and a glass of orange juice. Then, an ice pack to place on the bump.

"What happened last night?" I said yawning and taking the pill.

"After the party ended, we made our way back but you were apparently way too tired, and didn't quite make it up to the room. Since my room was closest, Case and I lugged you up here, and let you rest it off."

"And the bump?"

"You must've gotten it at the party or something...didn't happen here." He shrugged.

It was somewhat coming back to me, I'd gotten up too fast and knocked my head on the door knob above me. That would explain the extreme pain in my head at the moment.

"So, where'd you...uh...you know, sleep?"

"On the couch."

"Oh..uh..sorry bout that."

"Yeah, well, what's done is done. Besides, it was worth it. You were singing 'Hit Me Baby One More Time' on our way back. What did you drink?" He laughed.

"I had some punch."

"Are you aware of what was in that punch?"

"No..I don't know, Koolaide mix?"

"More like hard liquor."

No wonder my head felt like a bull was ramming into it...apparently it wasn't just the little bang on the doorknob.

"Heh..heh.. Well, I know I'll never do that again." I groaned, someone had started playing some loud music.

"I'll go tell Case to turn it down. Oh yeah, and how long are you planning on staying anyway?"

"Mmmph." I mumbled falling back onto the pillow. My cell started ringing immediately after, so I had to get up yet again and pick up.

"Speak to me."

"Molly, it's mom, Cassie had an emergency and she needs me at work all day today. I don't want you to be in the house alone, cause the workers are coming over to work on the sing and the walls, so do you think Casey's parents would mind if you stayed a little longer?"

"Uh...hold on." I had to get up and find Derek in order to ask. He was trying to get Casey to turn down the music, classical of course, and she was saying something about her class's homework. "Uh..guys, hate to interrupt...but my mom wants to know if I can stay for most of the day, and leave around eight. Would that be an issue?"

Casey went off to go ask her mom, who said it was fine.

"Yeah mom, I can stay." I leaned against the wall next to Casey's room.

"Okay, I'll be back to pick you up later around seven fourty-five, to eight. Oh and you have a message about a change in the taping schedule, and I think they want you to come in sometime this week, so when you get home you have to listen to the messages."

"Oh, okay mom. See ya later."

"Love you."

"You too." I flipped the phone closed, and slid down the wall into a sitting position.

"C'mon get up. You're not going to waste away a whole day, just cause you're a little tired."

He grabbed my hands and pulled me up. He pulled me a little to far so I was about an inch away from his face before I backed up. The scent of his old spice soap or shower wash or whatever still lingered in my mind, but I just shook it out. It wasn't like he knew that Old Spice was my favorite scent of soap or anything... wasn't like he planned on it, it was just a coincidence.

"So, Casey's going to be studying all day, and my parents are taking Marti to the park for the day. And Edwin is going to Karate, and Lizzie to soccer practice, so it's basically just us, and I figured we could run lines before our taping tomorrow."

"You got the message? My mom told me I had one at home."

"Yeah, and since we're behind, we should work on it so we can get through it faster tomorrow and get back on track."

"It's not my fault you wanted to get closer to the floor." I laughed. He gritted his teeth.

"Would ya give it up already, that happened a while ago, okay."

I just laughed some more and ran down the stairs. Thank god for that asprin, or I probably would've felt every step down. My script was in my knapsack, so I grabbed it and took it out before taking a seat in a chair on the side of the couch. I didn't want to sit on the couch, just incase Derek got it into his head to get "cozy" if you know what I mean. So I settled for the little armchair.

When he came down with his script, he noticed where I was sitting, and made a face. "That's my chair."

"Yeah well, I'm sitting in it right now." The guy acted like he bought it with his own money.

"My chair is reserved for me." He said icily.

"Not according to my ass."

"Fine, take it, I'd rather not discuss your ass."

I laughed again, and waited for him to sit down on the couch. He took a seat reluctantly and we started running lines. When we got to the last page, I gasped. Jeez, this show wasted no time on formalities, I knew that Deana and Robert were supposed to get together at some point during the story...but during the first episode?! Come on people.

"Uhh...it says here that Robert and Deana kiss."

"Really, I hadn't noticed." I replied sarcastically. I did NOT want to kiss Derek under any circumstance.

"Uh..."

"How about we don't do it till Monday, so it's fresh and new for the cameras." I said uncertaintly.

His face seemed to fall for a bit, before it's normal smirk returned, "Works fine for me. Didn't really wanna kiss you anyway, I might catch something."

EXCUSE ME? Did he just say that? Well ... apparently he did, so I did the only thing that would make sense. I threw a couch cushion at him and it hit him square in the face. This resulted in a game of couch pillow wars until I collapsed onto the couch and surrendered. He collapsed into his chair, which I'd relinquished as his prize for winning, and we got some water from the kitchen. As we were drinking it, I noticed the time, and it was around five, and then I heard someone come through the door. Derek and Casey's parents were here, with Edwin, Marty, and Lizzie following closely behind.

"Oh hey Molly!"

"Hi Mr. Venturi."

"Molly, you'll be joining us for dinner right?" Nora asked.

"Yeah. You're a pretty good cook Ms. Venturi, and home cooked meals are a lot more appetizing than my mom's constant take out spree."

She laughed and then, "You can just call me Nora."

"And call me George. Please," He added.

"No problem." I grinned. I went up to check on Casey and wait for Dinner. Derek went out to go hang out with Sam and his hockey buddies.


	11. And We All Fall Down

After what seemed like hours of hair and makeup and costuming, I was finally ready. Except, I wasn't really. Cause...now it was time to film the kiss. And, I'm sorry but I did not want to kiss Derek. I just didn't. I mean, he was a jerk, and could only be nice on occasion and besides, his stripper barbie would probably beat me up if she knew I'd 'layed a finger on her man'. Unfortunately, sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do.

"Deana, I don't care about everyone else. I care about you, and maybe words aren't enough, maybe...maybe I have to show it." Oh my god his face was getting so very close.

For a second there I almost forgot I was supposed to tilt my head, and look into his eyes...oh god, those eyes, and take in his scent, holy crap my palms are sweating, and then get reallly super close and then close my eyes and-

"CUT! Excellent you two, Charlie and I decided to cut the kiss out for now, so we can leave people on a cliff hanger."

I was still frozen there for a second or two before my brain fully registered what he said. Cut? No kiss? Well...it wasn't like I wanted it anyway. I laughed nervously and headed to the food table. We were done for the day, and I could finally go home and maybe get some rest, since I wouldn't have to worry about the kiss.

When I got home, I took a long nap and then did some homework. My mom was going to be out for a few days so I had to pack for Casey's house. I was going right after school.

"This is just so awesome. You slept over on the weekend and now, you get to stay over for THREE whole weekdays. Your mom's job is awesome."

"Yeah but sometimes it gets kinda lonely in the house...you know? There's no one to talk to or anything. So I used to spend a lot of time with my friends back home. We'd go everywhere together and just hang out and sometimes get into trouble. Like the time we were put on the Mall Cop's watch list..now that was fun." I giggled.

Casey shook her head, and led me up to her room.

"Well, we can relax until dinner but I usually get a little bit of homework in." She grinned expectantly.

"Yeah...about that, I didn't get any today. A miracle huh? Yeah, that's exactly what I thought to-okay see ya bye!" I closed the door behind me. Today was just not the day for doing homework..and at least not now anyway. I figured Emily would be home.

I knocked on the cream colored door and it was opened by a middle-aged woman.

"Hello."

"Hi, Ms. Davis? I'm looking for Emily. I'm Molly, a friend from school."

She smiled, "One sec hun." She turned to the inside of the house, "Emily!"

Emily came down the stairs in sweats with a walkman attached to her hips. She was singing along with something and stopped when she saw me.

"Molly! Hey, what's up?"

Her mom left, and Emily followed me outside. "Casey wanted to do homework...and I don't do homework until I have to so, I figured I'd just hang out with you."

Emily chuckled and turned her walkman off. "So, what did you guys do last weekend?"

"Hm...I babysitted and got trampled by Derek, then we went to a party, then I woke up in Derek's bed with a bump on my head, and then had a pillow fight with Derek after running lines."

"You mentioned Derek like three times, I thought you were hanging out with Casey."

"Heh...yeah, imagine that."

"Hey wait a minute...Molly, do you like Derek?"

"WHAT?! How could I like Derek? I mean, he's a total jerk, and sure he smells good but whoop-dee-doo, it's not like I'm going to marry him. And okay he has really amazing eyes but it doesn't mean I want to jump his bones, and I totally do not in anyway..." That's when it dawned on me... the scent, the eyes, the me not mentioning that he was flattening me, the hockey, the ice cream...it all made sense. I sighed and plopped down on to the grass. "I like Derek. I like the way he smells and he grins at me, and teases me, and I like the way his eyes shine when he's laughing and his hair. I like Derek Venturi. I've fallen under his spell." I rolled me eyes and groaned.

Emily smiled, "Don't worry, I've been there before, I totally get how you feel, and there's no reason to worry about it...it's practically impossible to _not_ fall for his charm. And besides, I've seen the little glances he gives you when you're not paying attention. The lingering eyes. It happens all the time, Derek can't resist girls."

"Yeah, but I'm not an idiot, I'm not going to go for it or anything...a guy like Derek would like me for a week and then move on to the next slut."

"True. That's why I got over him and decided to settle down with Trevor."

"What are you married or something?" I laughed.

"Ha-ha very funny." She glared at me and then we made our way back. I went to Casey's house and she went to hers.

I closed the door gently and turned around to be face to face with the person I really didn't want to see.

"Casey said to tell you she's at the library." He was really, really close. "And she'll be back in an hour." I mean, really close. I could feel his breath.

"Oh." I said stupidly. "Well, could you scoot, I have to get upstairs."

He turned and gave me some space, but I ended up getting my jacket stuck in the door so I was pulled backwards and I grabbed Derek for support, but he wasn't too sturdy so he toppled over onto me pushing me further down and we both landed with an oomph on the carpet. We seemed to find ourselves in this predicament quite a few times. He was staring down at me with this weird look on his face and then the next thing I knew, his lips were on mine. Now, I've never had a first kiss, and I can assure you I wasn't as talented as every other girl he's probably kissed, but that was some kiss. (And believe me, there was no tongue action at all) We weren't making out or anything, it was just a really long peck. Until, I realized that I was kissing Derek. Derek Venturi, womanizer extroidanaire. And I panicked. So I turned my face the other way and pushed him off me. Then, I ran out the door and straight foward. I wasn't going anywhere in general...just running.

**A/N:** I am so excited to write the next chapter. And the best part is...she can't go home, cause she's staying at Casey's house remember? Muahahahaha! I've gotta cut down on the sugary snacks.


	12. Lizzie, You're A Genius!

A/N: I am extremely sorry that it is taking me this long to add another chapter...but I've been busy, and forgetful, and okay...I will stop with the excuses. But here we go! Your long awaited chapter! 

So, I was back at Casey's house. I was safe, from the forces of Derek Venturi and his eveeel spells behind the barricade. What barricade you ask? Well...when I did get back to the house Derek was AWOL so I quickly tiptoed up to Casey's room and stacked chair upon chair upon pillow upon book against the door-just incase when he got back he came looking for me. (Yes, I know I'm paranoid.) But here I was alone in Casey's room...just waiting for something to happen. For Derek to burst in all melodramatic like they do in movies, for Casey to burst in OVER-dramatic like she always does and ask me why I let Derek kiss me, or even for their parents to burst in and demand to know where their son was and what I had to do with it. Being alone in a bedroom can really make your imagination overactive. So, when I heard a light knock on the door-of course I expected it to be Derek...what I didn't expect was for Trevor, Emily, Sam, and Casey to push through the rubble behind her door with snacks and DVDs.

"Uh...hey guys. What's up?" I questioned glancing at the huge pile of DVDs Emily was holding.

"We decided you needed to cool off from the earlier events of the day with some inspirational movies and snacks." Casey said smiling.

"In English, we figured you could use a nice cheer-up Molly party. I hope you don't mind...but I kinda told them what you told me." Emily placed the DVDs down and started arranging the snacks.

"So you know too?" I directed my question to Trevor.

"Yeahh...and I have got to say, I never would've pinned you down as the kinda girl to go for that kind of guy. But maybe you need a new prescription or something." I chuckled and then rolled by eyes.

Casey sat next to me, and Sam sat next to her. Emily sat next to me on the other side, and then Trevor sat next to her. I felt like the fifth wheel during a double date. But at the same time, I definitely enjoyed their being there for me. It felt good to have close friends like this. Casey didn't even mention the mess that was now next to her door, she just gave it a few withering glances every so often. By the time I got to sleep, we'd gone through four movies and a whole lot of junk food. When I did finally wake up, I could smell breakfast cooking and could hear laughter down the hall.

Getting up carefully I glanced at the former pile of stuff that was blocking the door and realized that Casey must've put it all away before she'd gone to bed. After a quick shower and getting dressed I followed the noise and found everyone in Derek's room. I avoided looking at him, and I'm pretty sure he did the same. I went over and tapped Casey on the shoulder quickly.

"What time is it?"

"We've got a delayed opening so we have half an hour before we have to be at school."

I nodded and left the room to get some breakfast. Lizzie, Edwin, and Marty were at the table with George and Nora.

"Good morning Molly." Nora smiled.

"Good morning, everyone." I tried to smile, but the thoughts going on inside my head were driving me insane.

"We're going to be getting on the road soon. Duty calls." Nora said chuckling. She pushed George towards the door and grabbed his briefcase for him.

I forced a smile as I turned to look at Lizzie. She was staring at me intently. She knew something was up.

"Uh, Molly? I need your help; can you come over here for a second?" She walked towards the couch. "Molly. I think I know what's going on."

"Excuse me?"

"It's actually pretty obvious. I've seen it happen to so many different girls. Well...not really the beginning phases, cause usually it's in full swing at that point. Basically you've caught the Derek fever."

"What?" How the heck did she know all of this?

"Obviously something major has happened between you two-which neither of you has been able to talk about to anyone. And I know that can completely freak out even the best of people. So, I'm extending an ear, and a helpful hand."

I had never met such a mature kid. How old was Lizzie anyway? Either way, I appreciated the gesture. "Thanks Lizzie."

"So,"she cocked an eyebrow. "What _did_ happen?"

Hopefully this whole thing wasn't some big plot to get me to tell her exactly what was going on between Derek and me.

But, before I knew it I got a case of verbal diarrhea, "Well, I figured out I liked Derek and then told Emily and then came back here but he was here and we kissed and I freaked and ran, and now I don't know what the heck I should do." Lizzie looked thoughtful for a few minutes. "Why don't you just ask Derek how he feels?"

"Because I know what kind of guy Derek is and I'm fully aware of how he treats girls. I don't want to be another notch on Derek Venturi's girl-studded belt."

She laughed. "Well, considering your situation doesn't exactly follow Derek's usual pattern, I'd say that you don't have much to worry about."

"What do you mean?"

"Usually if he's interested in fooling around with a girl he'll make it really obvious. He talks about them at dinner and makes a move right away. But he didn't even go for you until now. It probably means that he doesn't quite understand what he's feeling and why it's so different from other girls. You know? It's not about getting another girl this time or making out with a hot chick...it's actually about who you are. And I think it scares him more than it scares you."

"You're really smart."

She grinned. "Thanks. Some things run in the family."

I nodded and she went back to the breakfast table. Now, I knew what I had to do.


	13. Never Been Kissed Plus A Phone Call

**A/N:** Warning! Super long chapter ahead. I got bit by the writing bug. So many ideas for this fic…it's not even funny. But yes, thank you everyone for your reviews. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I am also glad to have gotten back into the swing of things after not writing for like…months. Yesh, I'm a very bad author. Shame, shame on me. Love you guys!! Keep on reviewing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch was about to begin and I was pacing in front of my locker. I kept on going over what I was going to say to Derek. Emily, being so awesome, was giving me some pointers so I didn't come off as clingy and also didn't raise the suspicions of the obviously insane Emmalyn. Oh yeah, you thought she was gone right? Nope. That barbie doll is still 100 percent in the picture frame. And I know what you're thinking…how could I kiss Derek when he has a girlfriend, but I didn't kiss him. _He_ kissed me. And it was his fault that I had all these feelings for him. Plus…his skank could go find someone else to give STD's to.

The bell rang and I quickly shut my locker, took one last glance at Emily who was giving me a reassuring nod, and made my way to the cafeteria. Thankfully, Derek hadn't sat down yet and was just getting to the doors.

"Derek! Wait!" I yelled a little too frantically. He gave me a quizzical look before leaning back against the puke colored walls. Derek had some nerve looking at me like I had a second head.

"So, now all of a sudden you want me huh? I knew it'd come to this eventually, toots." Derek smirked.

So that's what this was. He was trying to get us back into our old insult groove. Too bad I wasn't going to take the bait. "Derek, this is serious." He rolled his eyes. The eyes I had once professed my love for were now really getting on my nerves. I wanted to pluck them out of his cocky little head. "We need to talk about what happened last night." I finished shakily.

"What are you talking about?" He asked this question like nothing had happened between us.

"Do you think I'm an idiot or something? If ya need a recap, we kissed, I ran, then came back and barricaded myself in your step sister's room. And sue me for feeling the need to talk about it."

He snorted. "Why do girls always have to 'talk about it'? Yeah so what I kissed you. I've kissed tons of girls. Doesn't mean anything." He lingered on the last word for a moment as if he relished saying it.

My knees were starting to get shaky and I had to bite my lip to keep it from quivering. How could someone who seemed so amazing a day ago, be this…this…this monster that stood before me now? "C'mon. You don't really mean that. You can't possibly-" I took a deep breath. "I know you felt what I felt." I gave one last plea searching for the guy I used to know in his clouded eyes.

I saw a flicker of recognition and then it was gone as a huge whiff of some really cheap perfume hit my nostrils. He leaned in a little closer than necessary and whispered icily, "Incase you didn't notice, I have a girlfriend. And I don't think she'd appreciate hearing about our little rendezvous. Besides, you were way out of your league anyway. So uh, do me a favor and let's keep it between us. There's no need to get all emotional…it was just a kiss and like I said before, it meant _nothing_ at all to me." He glared at me and smiled up at whoever was behind me. I turned and saw Emmalyn giving me a death glare. "Hey babe." He stuck his hand into the back pocket of her jeans.

I kept telling myself that I wasn't going to cry. Not here. Not in front of him. No way would I give Derek Venturi that satisfaction. I had to look away as he started to play tonsil hockey with Emmalyn and I bit my lip and fought to hold back the tears. When I finally regained control, Derek had sauntered off into the lunchroom and Emmalyn was coming towards me with a menacing look.

"I thought I warned you once. Derek is mine. I see you so much as look at him again and I'll kick your ass. 'Mkay?!" She said the last part with an evil grin and a valley girl accent. She may have been dumb, but she wasn't kidding. All I could do was just look at her. I really hated myself. Why couldn't I think of some snappy comeback, or hit her or something? Why did I have to be so fucking weak?

She left me there and I slumped against the wall. Taking a deep breath I asked a teacher for a bathroom pass and got into a stall. It was time to cry my eyes out. How could I think that Derek Venturi had ever had feelings for me? Come on, I was just an ordinary girl, and he was practically some sort of superstar. He was right. I'd been out of my league. Just someone he could fool around with because he knew I'd feel like some kind of princess to get someone like that to notice me…an ego boost when he was feeling a little low. I heard sensible shoes that seemed to be coming towards me and saw them a few seconds later beneath my stall. They were followed by a few others.

"Molly! Molly, you in there?" It was Casey's voice.

I sniffled a bit and unlocked the door to find Casey, Emily, Sam, and Trevor all looking at me with worried faces.

"Oh Molly," This time it was Emily. And I felt all of them surrounding me in a huge bear hug.

"Derek's not worth it." That came from Sam.

"Yeah, anyone who's willing to risk genital warts to get a pass at 'GonorrhEmmalyn' is obviously too stupid to see how amazing you are." Trevor said.

I giggled a bit. _GonorrhEmmalyn_. These guys really were the best friends I could wish for.

"Yeah, you totally deserve someone better." Emily was handing me a tissue to dab at my eyes.

"Better and hotter." Casey giggled.

That got me laughing. Plus the fact that the guys were able to sneak into the Girl's Room without getting into any trouble. I splashed my face with some cool water so I wouldn't look that horrible. But as the guys trooped out Sheldon Schlepper handed them two detentions. They laughed it off though. I was truly lucky that they were willing to risk detention and get it for me. Who needs Derek when you have friends like these? Although I was surrounded by people who loved me, I still had a slight pain in my heart where all the feelings of Derek rejecting me were.

I really wished I could go home and have some alone time. But at least the McDonald-Venturi's had activities to go to. Derek had hockey, Casey had dance, Edwin had a date, Lizzie had karate, and Marti had a play date. That way I could avoid Derek and get a chance to speak to my friends from New Jersey. If anyone could cheer me up it'd be Ali, Rena, and Jules. They were my bestest buds after all. They'd know just what to say to make the pain Derek caused go away. I also made sure to pick up a small tub of ice cream because nothing is more soothing to the heart than a good chick flick, your best buds, and a tub of dessert. It's the oldest rule in the rejection/breakup book.

I was sitting on the couch stuffing my face full of Ben and Jerry's Chunky Monkey and was almost through Never Been Kissed (I was at the part where Drew's character stops the eveel popular kids from throwing dog food on the nerdy girl), when my cell phone started ringing. I paused the movie quickly and picked up. I'd texted my friends before hand so they could call me when they had everyone gathered together and had lots of time.

"Hey guys!" It was great to hear from them again.

"Dish now. We know something's up Moll. You don't just call emergency meeting sessions for nothing. Let's get serious, enough with the small talk. What happened?" That was Allison. Allison didn't take bull from anyone. Not even me.

I found myself babbling away about how much I had felt for Derek and how he'd taken my heart and stabbed at it with a jackhammer and then stuck it into a blender on purify and then swished it around in his mouth and spat it out onto the street only to get run over several times. They were all sympathetic. They gave the right oh's and oh my's at the right times. Rena even said, "Oh no he didn't!" in a crazy accent. So after I was done pouring out my heart they all had something to say, naturally.

Rena was first, "Obviously this guy is a serious douche with an attitude problem. I didn't like the sound of him from the beginning. He reminds me too much of Jerry." She shuddered. Jerry was Rena's first boyfriend and he had been anything short of gentlemanly. At one point he started hitting her, but Rena taught him a lesson by dumping him on the spot and kneeing him hard in the groin. To this day he will never have children.

Allison chimed in, "No, this guy might be worse. He emotionally abused you Moll. No one with a conscience could say the things he said to you. What an ass. If I could get to Canada right now, I'd beat him up for you. You know I would. That would teach him to mess with our girl."

"Molly, I'm so sorry this happened to you. But, always remember when it seems like a door is closed a window is opened at the same time and it's not for you to jump out of. You have to emerge from this and be triumphant. Whatever doesn't kill you will only make you smarter. And don't let Derek prevent you from living your life." Julie was probably the most down to earth of the group. And she was the one who gave the best advice. I still have no clue how she ended up with a bunch of crazies like us. But, I love her to death and wouldn't trade her for the world.

"Thank you so much you guys." I sniffled, only this time it _wasn't_ because of Derek. "I love you. You always know how to make me feel better."

"We love you too." Our chat was coming to an end.

"Alright, bye guys." I said sadly, talking to them almost made it feel like they were there. But that would've been so much better. I could see Allison taking me shopping now, and Rena convincing me that I needed a spa day. Julie would of course be reading some of her self help books out loud so I could soak in some info and then we'd all be belting out really horrible renditions of pop hits at the Karaoke bar two blocks from Julie's house.

"Bye Molly! Feel better." They said in unison.

Now I was back to Never Been Kissed, and things were definitely starting to look up.


	14. Let's Be Friends

**A/N:** Sorry about not updating for a while. I've been busy and then I kind of forgot sometimes and other times I was just plain stuck about what to add. Thank you for all of your reviews!! I thought I'd let you guys know that for now, I'm thinking about putting my other LWD story on hiatus and starting a new one which should be a Tremily fic because I LOVE that pairing and possibly a You/Derek fic. There's only like one in existence so I thought I'd make one too!! Then we'd have more than one. That one will probably take long to update though because I have more to worry about so I'm going to start fleshing it out now. (Also thinking about a possible Harry Potter story.) I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter, and I'm really glad that you've been faithful to this story even though I really haven't. I'm really sorry about that though!!

It had been a week since the _incident_ with Derek. That's exactly one week, 7 days, 168 hours, 10,080 minutes, and 604,800 seconds since I last spoke to Derek. For the past few days I made sure to take separate routes and avoid him in every way possible. It was extremely helpful that no tapings were scheduled recently due to the director having to attend a funeral on another continent. I had kept away from Casey's house and she understood why. I wasn't depressed though, and I was happy that I was finally getting over the whole thing.

The first thing I'd done to help myself heal was to eat lots and lots of Chocolate Chunk ice cream. When I started having trouble fitting into my jeans, I decided on a different strategy. I focused on things that I had been pushing aside after moving to Canada. More time was spent on my studies and that meant I had less time to let my mind wander into the "Derek realm". He'd made no effort to talk to me, which also helped a great deal.

Unfortunately, life couldn't come that easily. Something just had to happen or it would be too perfect. It was only a week from the day that Derek had crushed my heart and stuck it into a blender when Casey decided that I had to revert back to the "real" Molly. She scheduled a Girl's Night sleepover at her house knowing that Derek would be there so that I could finally get over it once and for all. I guess she was tired of my face dropping every time someone mentioned his name. Emily was all for it, especially since she and Trevor were going through a rocky period in their relationship. It's extremely hard to turn down the both of them and survive to tell the tale, so I agreed halfheartedly to attend. I told her not to expect any miracles though.

"Hey Mol! Why don't you come on up for now? My mom's working on dinner so we can just start with face masks." God, how could she be so freaking happy all the time?!

"Sure, Casey." I trudged up the stairs behind her and kept my eyes forward. Maybe my peripheral vision would do me a favor and stop working for the evening.

When we got to her room I saw Emily in deep thought as she looked at two small cream containers. She looked up when she heard us enter and gave me a small wave and returned to her task.

"Casey, I'm not sure which comes first. The SpaFusion or the GlamGirl moisturizer?" She held up the containers so that Casey could read them.

"Hm… Well, usually I start with GlamGirl products and work my way up to SpaFusion." Emily nodded and placed them down in the new order.

It seemed that I was in for a long, grueling night.

After we'd finished categorizing every product that Casey deemed usable for the evening we had to wash up for dinner. I'd been doing well until then, because I realized that I could not avoid Derek if he was sitting at the same table as me. I tried desperately to think of some way to get out of dinner; but every scenario I worked out in my head ended with Casey dragging me to an anorexia treatment facility. That would be a bad thing. So, I made my way down to the table and grabbed the seat near Marti.

"Smolly!" She squealed as I sat down. "Are you and Smerek getting married yet?" I wasn't quite sure exactly how to respond to that.

Right as she said it Derek was making his way to the table. He just raised an eyebrow and sat down. Unfortunately he was sitting right across from me so I couldn't ignore him if I tried.

Marti was upset that I hadn't answered her question. "Are you getting married or not?!" She whined.

"Uh, Marti I don't think Molly's old enough to get married just yet. Wouldn't you agree Nora?" I threw George an appreciative look. I had to give the guy credit, he may be a little clueless, but at least he picked up on the tension between me and Derek.

"Yeah, Marti why don't you give those two some time and ask later." Nora replied.

Derek was doing a great job at making it seem like nothing was happening at all and this was just an everyday ordinary conversation. I was having a harder time.

"So, Molly, you haven't been here in a while. You're not avoiding us are ya?" Nora joked.

"Of course not. Just been-uh- busy that's all." I chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, Derek's been busy too lately, spending a lot of time with Emmalyn." She smiled.

Casey snorted. "I'll be he's been busy."

I couldn't help but choke on the sip of juice I'd just taken. It was a touchy subject, but Casey's comment had been so unexpected. Derek shot me a glance. It didn't seem like he was glaring or trying to seem mean at all, in fact it was the exact opposite. It was sort of like he was apologizing with his eyes. I shook my head to get that thought out right away. Derek would never apologize. Especially since he probably didn't think he was wrong.

After dinner I went back upstairs but Casey and Emily decided to stay downstairs and watch a movie. I just wanted to get away from Derek's unwavering stare. So, I quickly changed into my pajamas and pulled the book I'd brought with me out of my travel bag. When I was getting into the story, I heard a knock at the door and figured Lizzie was looking for something.

"Come in." To my surprise it was Derek.

I dropped the book I was holding in shock.

"What are you doing in here?" He had no right to seek me out after what he did.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh, that's really funny. Now all of a sudden after hurting me, you want to have a nice little chat? Well, Derek…I don't really know what to say. I'm really upset that you would do something like that to me, and that you would rub salt in the wound by coming up here. I'm just trying to get on with my life and forget this ever happened okay?" I was starting to tear up so I averted my gaze.

"Look, I'm really sorry about that okay? I didn't want Emmalyn to find out and I was freaking out I guess. I'm sorry about the kiss. It was a mistake. And I was a jerk. Could we just forget it didn't happen and go back to being friends?"

Why did Derek Venturi want to be my friend all of a sudden? And who said we were even friends before?! "Yeah, sure, whatever. Is that all?" I hoped he would leave soon so that I could collect my thoughts.

"Yeah. I'm really glad you're not mad anymore. You're a great friend." He held out his hand for me to shake it. I did so quickly and he finally left the room.

Now, I just had to figure out what that was all about.


End file.
